moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Scavenger
The Scavenger is an Epsilon stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating an Allied Tech Center. It is a heavy vehicle equipped with a "drain beam" capable of leeching enemy vehicles' weapons for its own use. The Scavenger is a bane to almost any vehicles that Yuri's enemies field in the war, as it can turn their own weapons against them. Description The exotic combination of Epsilon's magnetic technology and the Allied weapon adaptation system resulted in Scavengers appearing in Yuri's tank divisions after Epsilon forces successfully raided several Allied bases. This unit's massive size might deceive you into thinking it is bulky and slow, but do not be mistaken: the Scavenger has enough engine power to chase some of the fastest vehicles on the battlefield in order to dismantle them using the drain beam it possesses. The drain beam was designed to take enemy vehicles apart and rapidly incorporate their weapon technology into a new custom weapon. With the talents of an Epsilon technical crew in every Scavenger, it is possible to quickly repurpose the scraps and remains of the destroyed unit's tech into a completely new weapon that the Scavenger will use in combat, completely replacing the drain beam. These new weapons taken from Epsilon's enemies usually have a twist to them as their engineers are able to come up with adjustments to the acquired technologies with surprising results. A Scavenger can only acquire one weapon and will use it for the remainder of its lifetime. The initial weapon, the drain beam, that the Scavenger uses cannot be fired while the unit is moving, but once it has a newly acquired weapon mounted, the Scavenger can easily fire on the move. Overview The Scavenger's drain beam are capable of stealing weapons off enemy vehicles, allowing the tank to gain a new, unique weapon. This gives the Scavenger a unique versatility that no other vehicles have, barring the Allied IFVs. The drain beam can also damage buildings but does not have any effect on infantry. Unfortunately, the drain beam has no effect on friendly vehicles and structures, and once the Scavenger has stolen a weapon, it permanently replaces the drain beam and cannot be swapped, so choose the targets wisely. Also, not all vehicles' weapons can be stolen, because its technology is either too advanced for the Scavenger to use or simply unable to be incorporated. In the former case, the Scavenger's drain beam will be upgraded into a stronger version instead. In the latter case, the Scavenger will retain the standard drain beam. Stolen weapons Assessment Pros * Extremely durable, allowing it to soak up lots of damage. * Powerful ground unit that has great versatility potential. * Decent speed for a heavy tank. * Can crush infantry and vehicles. * Immune to omnicrush. * Drain beam is effective against armored vehicles and structures. * Drain beam steals the weapon of a targeted enemy vehicle once it is destroyed. ** If a certain unit's weapon cannot be incorporated, the drain beam is upgraded instead. * Most stolen weapons are stronger than the original ones. * Automatically repairs itself. Cons * Expensive ($2000). * Its starting weapon, the drain beam, cannot target infantry, ships and aircraft. * The stolen weapon permanently replaces the drain beam, which means that a Scavenger can only have one stolen weapon at a time. * Drain beam cannot be fired while moving. * Late game unit, only available after infiltrating an Allied Tech Center and building the Pandora Hub's add-on. * Still vulnerable to heavy anti-armor fire. * Susceptible to mind control, hijacking, confusion rays. Quotes The Scavenger is voiced by Ki "ComradeCrimson" McKenzie. When selected * Scavenger reporting. * Weapons armed. * What did I have for us? * I want it all! * Where are the goods? * Let's go for a hunt! When ordered to move * Right. * No limits! * What's next? * Let's harvest stuff! * Vrooom! * Here I go! When ordered to attack * I'll take what he's having! * Their parts are mine! * (laughter) * It's all mine. * Resistance is futile. * I'll break him! * I'll grind 'em! * No hesitation! * Put 'em in the ground! * Piece by piece! Trivia * The Scavenger's drain beam appears to be inspired from the leech beam used by the Hammer Tank in Red Alert 3. See also * Wormqueen * Dybbuk-Seizer * Salamander Category:Vehicles Category:Epsilon Army Category:Stolen Tech